


Let's block out the World

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, to be a drabble or not to be a drabble that is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they just need to getaway from Beacon Hills and just be normal teenage girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's block out the World

 

 The sun is just about to rise when Lydia wakes up. Her eyes flash open and her ears take in the crashing of the waves on the shore just a few feet away. She finds the scene beautiful, but not as beautiful as her girlfriend who is still sleeping beside her on their haphazard blanket.

Lydia loves waking up to Allison's lanky form next her. She loves how the taller girls arms are wrapped around her in a protective, but loving embrace. She also finds her lovers bedhead to be very sexy.

Allison stirring takes Lydia out of her reverie.

"Mm, morning." Allison mumbles out her eyes still closed.

"Morning beautiful." Lydia replies her hand now moving Allison's hair out of her face.

"I love you." Allison whispers as if its a secret, her  brown eyes are now open looking into Lydia's golden orbs.

"I love you too." The redhead says as she moves to give her a deep kiss on her lips, not caring about her girlfriends morning breath.

They stay like that for a few moments, both girls not wanting to let go of the other, but they had to get up and make their trip back to Beacon Hills.

Allison is the first to speak. "I never want to leave this place. I just want to stay here with you forever. We could make a house right here and never leave." She says dreamily while holding Lydia close to her chest.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, but we have to finish High school first. Also, it would be more safe to make a house a few thousand feet that way." Lydia motions tiredly behind them.

"Ugh, I forgot about school. You know what I love about you?" Allison asks looking down at Lydia.

"hmm. My wit, intellect, kickass fashion sense?" Lydia asks smiling, knowing the answer.

"No, although those traits are very attractive." She squeezes Lydia's hips. "I love your soul and heart. The way that you bring out the best in me. I love _you,_ Lydia Martin" She moves to give ther other girl another kiss.

"Do you know what I love about you?" The other girl asks it's routine now whenever they wake up in each others arms.

"My badass hunting skills, my sweetness or my nice ass?" The dark haired girl quips.

"Everything. I love the way you protect me, the way you make our love the most normal thing in the world even though our lives are anything, but. I love the way that you love  _me,_ Allison Argent." She bends up to give the taller girl a kiss.

Basking in the afterglow of their trip to the beach for spring beak. They get up, gather their things, give the ocean one more look and make their way back to Allison's car.

The last reason that they love each other is never spoken, but always felt. When they are with each other they are the world and nothing else matters because they have each other and that is more than enough.

 


End file.
